


Я не хотел быть жестоким

by Saysly



Series: Падай в ноги и молись [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, HYDRA Trash Party, Light Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Sub Steve Rogers, Tranquilizers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: — Итак, — произносит Гаррет, немного придя в себя. — Не хочешь пояснить, как тебе удалось довести Роджерса до такого состояния? Как он смотрит на тебя — я не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что он выводит сердечки с твоим именем. — Полуулыбка Брока от этих слов вырастает в полноценную ухмылку.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Падай в ноги и молись [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



> На подсказку с трэшмеме про Рамлоу, втягивающего Стива в отношения с нотками дом/саб, чтобы манипулировать им.
> 
> Более подробной истории не будет, потому что автор занят другими вещами, но немного подсмотреть в мир этих Брока и Стива даёт.

Брок поцелуем прогоняет хмурое выражение с лица Стива и проводит ладонью по его волосам.

— Ты можешь достать ее в любой момент, Стив, — говорит он, точно зная, что тот этого не сделает, и добавляет: — Я не разочаруюсь, — таким голосом, что Стив точно знает, что он разочаруется. Стив кивает, поворачивает голову в его руке, целует ладонь Брока. Затем встает, достает смазку и пробку из ящика комода, бросает их на кровать, забирается следом и спускает штаны своей формы к бедрам. Он опускается грудью на покрывало, повернув голову набок и заложив руки за спину. Брок замирает на мгновение полюбоваться, как далеко он продвинулся — всего несколько месяцев назад Стив ничего не знал про сабмиссивов и доминантов, а теперь поглядите на него — он делает практически все, о чем Брок просит — он абсолютно естественен в этом.

Брок выныривает из задумчивости, когда Стив поднимает голову и ловит его взгляд, молча прося в конце концов поторопиться. Что ему запрещено, и Стив об этом знает, и это означает... ха. Брок начал пороть его чисто ради азарта, покрывая его синяками и кровоподтеками, и Стив принимал это почти без звука, просто потому, что Брок попросил его об этом. А теперь, при виде того, как Стив наблюдает за ним с полным осознанием последствий во взгляде, Брок думает, что Стив согласился по более эгоистичным причинам, чем просто из желания угодить ему. С этой мыслью он подходит к кровати.

— Я даже не буду говорить, что ты натворил, потому что я знаю, что ты сам знаешь, — ворчит он, толкая Стива лицом в подушку. Он удерживает его с полминуты, прежде чем отпускает и обходит кровать, чтобы накрыть ладонями ягодицы Стива. Некоторое время вслушивается, как тот тяжело дышит, затем со всей силы бьет поперек бедер, только чтобы услышать, как у Стива перехватывает дыхание.

— Ладно, сейчас последуем плану, но не думай, что тебе удастся избежать наказания. Мы поговорим об этом позже, когда ты вернешься домой. — Он говорит это, открывая смазку, покрывая ею пальцы и вставляя два безо всякого предупреждения. Стив охает, но ничего не говорит. Брок несколько минут раскрывает его, избегая задевать простату; сейчас речь не об удовольствии.

Вскоре он берет пробку (одну из самых больших, отмечает он. Может быть, он всерьез нащупал что-то с поркой, Стив явно выбирает наиболее неудобный вариант из возможных), смазывает ее, прижимает ко входу и проворачивает, вдавливая и успокаивающе поглаживая Стива по боку, пока тот не принимает самую широкую часть, а расширенное основание не прижимается к его коже. Тогда Брок натягивает штаны Стива на место и хлопает его по заднице.  
— Давай, вставай.  
Он помогает Стиву слезть с кровати, и тот стоит с остекленевшими глазами, как каждый раз, когда он готов уплыть на небеса.

Брок несколько раз похлопывает его по щеке.  
— Нет-нет-нет, у тебя полно работы, вылазь оттуда — вот так, хорошо. Умничка, готов? — спрашивает он, когда глаза Стива яснеют, и он заметно встряхивается, откладывая погружение в сабспейс на потом.

Его голос чист и тверд, когда он отвечает:  
— Я в порядке, сэр.  
Брок кивает и гладит его по голове, потому что Стиву это нравится, потом делает прогонящий жест.

— Увидимся после работы, детка. Развлекайся.

Он замечает, что уходящий Стив ставит ноги чуть шире, чем обычно, компенсируя воздействие пробки. Брок расстегивает ширинку сразу же, как за ним закрывается дверь.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На Стиве вот такая [штукенция](http://www.amazon.com/Rapture-Wrist-Restraint-Spreader-Package/dp/B00HZ5IJHY/ref=sr_1_2?s=hpc&ie=UTF8&qid=1409969199&sr=1-2) (открывать с осторожностью)

Он сидит в компании других агентов Гидры в ожидании оперативки, скучая и желая побыстрее покончить с очередным заданием, когда один из парней — Шейн — немного оживляется.

— Эй, у тебя есть новые истории про Роджерса? — спрашивает он. К нему поворачивается полдюжины голов, и все устраиваются поудобнее, как будто дети в ожидании сказки.

— Черт, парни, вы обожаете сплетни как старухи, — ворчит Брок, закатывая глаза, и один из парней отзывается:

— Это не сплетни, раз мы на них дрочим, — и все ржут.

— Ладно, ладно. Вам повезло на этот раз, потому что у меня есть фотки, — добавляет он, и все они выпрямляются и внимают. Брок вытаскивает из кармана телефон, открывает фотографии и передает Шейну, который, распахнув глаза, прижимает ладонь к сердцу.

— Твою мать, Боже, как ты… — он замолкает, когда сидящий рядом с ним Гаррет пытается отобрать телефон. — Отвали, дай мне секунду переварить это. — Он пролистывает снимки, небрежно опустив руку поправить член, потом отдает телефон Гаррету, и тот давится слюной. В остальном их реакция почти одинакова; некоторые смеются, один из них начинает мурлыкать себе под нос.

Когда телефон возвращается к Броку, он некоторое время рассматривает фото, ухмыляясь. Они особенные. Он потратил несколько месяцев, чтобы убедить Роджерса позволить сфотографировать так (в основном это включало пошлые разговоры о том, как это будет, и положительное подкрепление в виде похвал и его члена, так что это было не слишком сложно). Черт побери, оно того стоило.

Фотографии, о которых идет речь, сделаны сверху, на них рот Роджерса широко растянут вокруг члена Брока, чудесные голубые глаза затуманены, но широко открыты по его требованию. По щекам струятся слезы вперемешку с размазанной Броком спермой, и он смотрит на него вверх как на бога. Остальные снимки отличаются лишь немного другим ракурсом, но их достаточно, чтобы у него — и у любого, кто на них взглянет — тут же встало по стойке смирно.

— Итак, — произносит Гаррет, немного придя в себя. — Не хочешь пояснить, как тебе удалось довести Роджерса до такого состояния? Как он смотрит на тебя — я не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что он выводит сердечки с твоим именем. — Полуулыбка Брока от этих слов вырастает в полноценную ухмылку.

— Все еще лучше, — говорит он, а потом делится подробностями.

*

В какой-то момент Стив начинает прислушиваться к хрени, которую Брок несет, трахая его — в основном простая болтовня, плюс пара вставленных там и сям «умниц», чтобы поддерживать в нем нужный градус довольства, но он не осознает этого до тех пор, когда однажды Стив сворачивается вокруг него и спрашивает, что такое грелка для члена. Не прошло и года. Брок объясняет ему, наблюдая, как на лице Стива проступает задумчивость, потом тот кивает, бормочет «может быть», и на этом всё.

Только через несколько недель они добираются что-то сделать. Стив поругался со Старком или что-то такое; он заходит к Броку напряженный, со сжатыми зубами, садится у его ног безо всяких подсказок и спрашивает:

— Мы можем сделать то… о чем мы говорили… — Ну, и. Кто он такой, чтобы не давать Капитану Америке того, чего он хочет. Поэтому Брок кладет ладонь ему на загривок и легко массирует затылок, потом говорит:

— Конечно, Стив, можем. Мне нужно сделать кое-какую работу, так что сейчас самое подходящее время. — он встает на ноги и ведет Стива за собой в спальню. Садится на кровать и с удовольствием смотрит, как Стив раздевается, швыряя вещи на стул — явный знак того, в каком настроении он находится. Закончив, он подходит к комоду и вынимает то, что попросил Брок, после чего опускается на колени возле кровати.

Брок роется в куче вещей, выбирая нужное: тяжелый металлический ошейник, который Стив при желании с легкостью может разломать, однако обеспечивающий необходимую иллюзию. Застегнув его на шее Роджерса, Брок отмечает, как у того едва заметно расслабляются плечи. Затем застегивает на его запястьях браслеты, а те в свою очередь пристегивает к перекладине, лежащей поперек груди, чью цепь прикрепляет к петле на ошейнике. В результате руки Стива подняты к плечам, и любая попытка пошевелить ими заставит его потянуть себя за шею.

После этого Брок надевает браслеты ему на лодыжки и фиксирует между ними распорку. Это самая длинная, почти в метр, и она гарантирует, что даже при наличии сыворотки в крови после нескольких часов в коленопреклоненной позе ноги у Стива будут дрожать от усилий удержаться в вертикальном положении. Брок садится за стол и манит Стива к себе. Тот довольно медленно движется к нему, неловко подползая на коленях.

— Умничка, — говорит он, когда Стив замирает перед ним, и помогает передвинуться, пока тот не оказывается почти полностью под столом. — Вот так, детка, просто замечательно, — продолжает он сыпать похвалами, пока расстегивает брюки, устраивает Стива между ног и направляет член ему в рот. Его бедра вскидываются в предвкушении, но он прикусывает язык и заставляет себя думать о других вещах — он хочет растянуть удовольствие.

Он ведет большим пальцем по подбородку Стива и вдоль его рта, проталкивает внутрь и смотрит, как его губы растягиваются, чтобы вместить оба. Брок улыбается, ловит его взгляд и говорит:

— Тебе нельзя закрывать глаза, слышишь? Я хочу видеть их каждый раз, когда смотрю вниз. — После этого он немного подвигается вперед и принимается за бумажную работу, которую давно откладывал.

Это сладкий ад, вот что это такое. Его член встает наполовину за первые пять минут, и мысль о том, что Роджерс просидит там несколько часов, заводит его гораздо больше, чем рот того на его члене. Однако ему удается запихать эти мысли поглубже на добрые сорок минут, и он заполняет бумаги, думая о грядущей встрече с Фьюри. Который, _помяни черта_ , бросает ему сообщение, что хочет позвонить ему по видеосвязи. Брок смотрит вниз на Роджерса, чьи глаза по-прежнему открыты, хотя теперь не так сосредоточены, а челюсть расслаблена. Брок показывает ему сообщение и смотрит, как тот медленно его осознает.

— Ты не против, если я?.. — спрашивает Брок, а затем с трудом удерживает ухмылку, когда Стив коротко кивает, не выпуская его член изо рта. Он, скорее всего, так и не понял, на что соглашается.

Брок сползает немного вперед, слыша, как Стив заглушенно давится, и открывает ноутбук. Это одновременно самая худшая и лучшая из его идей; один тот факт, что он обсуждает дела с Фьюри, пока у него под столом находится голый Стив Роджерс, греющий его член, вызывает у него головокружение от возбуждения. Но его просто убивает, что он должен сидеть и слушать Фьюри еще пятнадцать минут, когда единственное, что он хочет, это трахнуть горло Роджерса. Не помогает и то, что Стив решил проявить инициативу, лаская член Брока языком и сглатывая вокруг него.

Когда Фьюри наконец заканчивает разговор и отключается, Брок тут же запускает обе руки в волосы Стива, дергая их и скребя его кожу, пока Стив старательно доводит его до края. Вскоре Брок кончает, отстранившись ровно настолько, чтобы спустить Стиву на лицо. Вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться полностью, он, подождав, когда пройдет чрезмерная чувствительность, снова толкается обратно в рот Стива. Тот не возражает, покорный, как никогда. Брок говорит:

— Я горжусь тобой, детка, — и смотрит с ощущением, близким к благоговейному трепету, как все тело Стива обмякает, глаза наполняются слезами, и он кончает без единого прикосновения. Брок мешкает целую секунду, искренне потрясенный, прежде чем хватает со стола телефон и делает несколько снимков, пока момент не оказался упущен. Стив медленно моргает, но не выглядит достаточно присутствующим в сознании, чтобы спорить.

Они не шевелятся еще с полчаса после этого, потому что у Брока полно работы, которую нужно сделать, и если Стив не останавливает это (вряд ли он сам это когда-нибудь сделает), то и он не будет. Стиву к этому моменту должно быть чертовски не удобно, на его животе и лице высыхает семя, а оковы не позволяют принять более устойчивую позу, но он держится без малейшего скулежа.

Закончив с делами, Брок вытаскивает член и встает, идет в ванную почистить зубы и раздевается, только после этого возвращается к Стиву. Он помогает ему выбраться из-под стола и снимает наручники, потратив время, чтобы растереть уже спадающие синяки. После этого он поднимает Стива на кровать, протирает и устраивается спать с ним в обнимку.

*

Парни по большей части не издают ни звука, пока он делится с ними воспоминанием, отпустив лишь странное замечание о том, каким испорченным был Роджерс, да еще немного посмеявшись, однако, когда он заканчивает, Шейн хлопает его по плечу.

— Черт побери, Рамлоу, когда нам перепадет хоть что-нибудь?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действия — после сцены в лифте.

Пирс входит в сопровождении толпы техников, перебивающих друг друга в попытке объяснить ему происходящее. Он поднимает руку заткнуть их и поворачивается к Броку.

— Рамлоу, извольте объяснить, почему я не могу поговорить с Роджерсом — без лишнего дерьма, пожалуйста, — требует он, подойдя к сидящему за столом для допросов Стиву и встав перед ним.

— О, это совокупность нескольких факторов, сэр. В какой-то мере сработало то, что вы просили меня с ним сделать, но еще ему ввели гору транквилизатора, чтобы он не начал драку, если вдруг придет в себя. Они в скором времени выветрятся, но до тех пор, — он замолкает и показывает на Стива. Из того в самом деле невозможно пока вытянуть что-нибудь полезное; он растекся на стуле, едва клонясь на сторону, челюсть расслаблена и губы приоткрыты так, что Брок думает, что он совсем скоро начнет пускать слюни.

Пирс рассматривает Роджерса некоторое время, схватив за подбородок и приподняв голову, чтобы убедиться самому в его временной бесполезности. Отступает на шаг, кивает людям в помещении и поворачивается к Броку.

— Ладно. Я вернусь в девять, до тех пор можете делать с ним, что пожелаете, — говорит он и уходит, захлопнув за собой дверь. Разлившейся после этого тишины хватает на полминуты, на которую каждый из них задерживает дыхание, глядя на Роджерса.

— Так что, — наконец говорит крупный парень, Ганни. — Ты покажешь нам пару трюков, которым научил его? — Это выводит остальных из ступора, и они взбудораженно собираются вокруг стола. Брок хмыкает и расталкивает их в стороны, поднимая Стива на ноги.

— Давай, детка, подъем. Ну-ка, — он кладет ладонь Стиву на щеку, когда тот издает горловой звук, осознав чужое присутствие в комнате. — Эй, посмотри на меня, давай… Я просто хочу показать им, какой ты у меня замечательный, хорошо? Ты же будешь слушаться? — Стив дергано кивает, заалев щеками, и несколько парней смеются. Удивительно, как это легко получилось. Он не заблуждается, веря, что смог настолько сломать Стива, что тот позабыл о своей морали (и достоинстве), но вколотого ему транквилизатора как раз хватило, чтобы толкнуть за черту.

— Это было не так уж сложно, — говорит он, расстегивая рубашку Стива. — Немного ласки, и он тут же растекается в лужу. Он сделает все, что захочешь… правда, Стиви? — добавляет он, спуская рубашку с его плеч и принимаясь за брюки. Стив не отвечает, но это нормально, потому что Брок и так знает ответ.

— Как с собакой? — спрашивает Ганни с противоположной стороны стола. Брок спускает брюки и белье к лодыжкам Стива и помогает выступить из них, потом тянет его к столу и помогает забраться на него и встать на четвереньки. Брок проводит по изгибу его спины и улыбается в ответ на раздавшийся тут же тихий скулеж.

— _Именно_ как с собакой.

Брок отмечает, что большинству парней уже пришлось поправить вставшие члены, и он понимает их; когда Стив в первый раз раздвинул ноги и сказал: «Мне надо, чтобы ты в меня кончил», он чуть не спустил на месте. И это даже в отсутствие дополнительного удовольствия от наличия зрителей, которых он _прекрасно_ понимает.

Правда, никто не решается шагнуть к Стиву, и хотя Броку лестно, что они не делают этого из уважения к нему, это, скорее всего, их единственный шанс развлечься, так что он машет рукой Ганни, прежде чем устроиться со скрещенными руками у стены.

— Шевелитесь уже нахрен, у нас не так много времени.

Ганни воспринимает это как долгожданное разрешение и протягивает к Стиву руку раскрытой ладонью кверху.

— Иди сюда, пёсик, — говорит он полушутя и… _Ого_. Они никогда ничего такого раньше не делали, не выходили за рамки привычного уху «умницы», но Стива перетряхивает на этом слове, и его член полностью встает, пока он идет на четвереньках к Ганни по столу со всей доступной ему грациозностью (которой на самом деле предостаточно. Только чертов Стив Роджерс способен голышом ползти по столу и охренительно выглядеть в процессе). Они смотрят, как Стив трется щекой о ладонь Ганни, пока тот хвалит его. Шэйн фыркает.

— Это самое дикое, что я когда-либо видел. Это ты его научил этому? — спрашивает он у Брока, который качает головой.

— Неа, это чисто его. Я говорил, что его не пришлось долго уговаривать на эту хрень, он это обожает.

Стив подчеркивает его слова протяжным скулежом, и Брок переводит на него взгляд. Он смотрит, как Ганни натягивает рот Стива на свой член, одной рукой водя по его голове, а второй по спине, как будто гладит собаку. Судя по всему, Ганни тоже в некоторой мере любит подобные игры. Некоторые парни уже расстегнули штаны и ухватились за свои члены, но Шейн только едва наклоняет голову, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя, как Стив опускает голову ниже и ниже, пока не вжимается носом в пах Ганни.

— Ты его и от рвотного рефлекса избавил? — спрашивает он, но прежде чем Брок успевает объяснить, что это преимущество сыворотки, Ганни ворчит:

— Боже, заткнитесь нахер. Я так не могу, когда вы у меня за спиной трепетесь. Трахните его в жопу кто-нибудь, что ли.

Шейну требуется аж пять секунд, пока до него доходит смысл сказанного, после чего он заскакивает на стол позади Роджерса, с каким-то трепетом возлагая руки ему на задницу.

— Я не против.


End file.
